Illumi Zoldyck
Summary Illumi Zoldyck (イルミ＝ゾルディック, Irumi Zorudikku) is the eldest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck and an elder brother of Killua. During the 287th Hunter Examination, he appeared under the guise of Gittarackur (ギタラクル, Gitarakuru). Illumi currently seems to be the only person that Hisoka claims as friend, although their relationship is unconventional. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Illumi Zoldyck Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Nen Practitioner, Assassin. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immense pain resistance, Proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, Chi Manipulation (Capable of using Nen), Mind Manipulation and Control (With Hypnotic Spell and Corpse Control) Attack Potency: At least''' City Block level''' via power-scaling (Shouldn't be much weaker than his father, stronger than Killua and comparable to Hisoka). Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Should be physically stronger than Killua). Striking Strength: Class GJ via power-scaling Durability:'''At least '''City Block level via power-scaling Stamina: Unknown, likely high. Range: Several dozen meters with his needles. Standard Equipment: Needles. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Disguise:' Illumi uses large, round head needles to alter the shape of his own body and skin color. Removing the needles will cause him to revert to his original appearance. According to him, the transformation is quite painful. He can also change his appearance without needles, but in this case, he is able to maintain the disguise for around five hours, and his eyes remain the same. He can use this ability to infiltrate into places where his targets may reside, as shown when he fooled the Phantom Troupe into thinking he was Hisoka after switching places with him in the Phantom Troupe's hideout. *'Hypnotic Spell:' By placing a needle into the target's brain, Illumi is able to hypnotize them into following his orders as long as the needle remains imbedded. The ability activates automatically every time the victim intends to do something that goes against Illumi’s orders. In Killua’s case, the activation triggered a crushing fear, which he associated with Illumi, and varying degrees of paralysis depending on the level of opposition. Though powerful, the ability is also subtle, leading the victim to think that the commands they receive are their own ideas or a result of their habits. Willpower alone is not sufficient to break free from the hypnosis; however, through resisting it, the victim suffers headaches that grow increasingly localized, making it possible to detect, locate, and remove the needle. Apparently, not even Isaac Netero, who used to be considered the best Nen user in the world, was able to detect the effect of the needle in Killua's head. *'Corpse Control:' By piercing their head with multiple needles, Illumi can manipulate a number of targets to an unknown extent even if they are deceased. Being corpses, the victims have no will or reflexes of their own. With this ability, Illumi manipulated one of the Ten Dons to lead the mafia community into thinking the boss of the Phantom Troupe had been killed. *'Needlemen (針人間 ''Hariningen):' Illumi throws special needles imbued with his own aura into the skulls of a person in order to manipulate their actions. Whomever is pierced with Illumi's needles becomes one of his Needlemen and loses all sentience--following orders until death. Even if a Needleman survives, he will be an invalid for the rest of his life. It is unknown if Illumi can see what they see, or if he merely has good vision. Gallery Illumi's_entry_as_his_Gittarackur_disguise.png|Disguise IllumiHypnoticSpell.jpg|Hypnotic Spell Illumi_manipulating.png|Corpse Control Illumi_and_Needlemen.png|Needlemen Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Assassins Category:Energy Users Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Tier 8